Can You Take Me Higher
by Snowluvr410
Summary: The kiddies are in college now. Loomer gets barfed on daily, Missy is spaztastic, Moze is a badass, and Ned wants to enjoy the finer things in life. All this plus a few OCs equals one heck of a year. Reviews are awesome! Peace! On Hiatus for now.
1. Young

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

AU: Thanks to those that reviewed "My Dirty Little Secret", I appreciated it! I decided to try a sequel but it will be different. I won't tell, you'll have to read, haha! Anyway, there will be some OCs because its college and they will be making new friends and stuff. A couple might play a major role, or not! I would also like it if you, the reader, would help decide what happens at certain points. So, thanks and enjoy! Peace!

Ch: Young

"I can't believe we are actually here! This is so exciting!" Missy exclaimed. Ned, Moze, and Missy were in Missy's dorm room. They each had two big duffle bags, a back pack, and a smaller bag. They had to take a flight down to LA and could only take so much. Missy had had a hard time choosing what to bring but eventually, with Moze's help, she narrowed it down. "I can't wait to unpack and buy all my books!"

"Chill out Missy." Moze said from the doorway. Missy turned around and pouted.

"Why? This is supposed to be a big deal! We're college students now! Aren't you excited?" Moze shrugged and picked up her bags.

"I'm excited."

"Then show it!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yay. College." she stated monotonously and left to find her room, which was just across the hall. Missy sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"Such a kill joy." Ned laughed and left as well. His room was on the next floor. He took the elevator up and walked down the hall.

"214.....Here it is." he opened the door and paused. Apparently one of his roommates had already arrived. The rooms were apartment style, so there were three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small living room/kitchen. He moved over to one of the doors and peeked in. There wasn't anybody in there so he walked in and put his stuff on the bed. He began to unpack one of his bags when there was a knock on the door. He turned to see a guy slightly shorter than him with short dark brown hair with green and pink tips.

"Hey roomy!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his tan face. He walked over and held his hand out. "I'm Mitchell Kakarandees, butcha can call me Mitch." Ned took his hand and smiled also. 'He seems friendly enough. Hes kinda cute, too.'

"I'm Ned Bigby." they retracted their hands and Ned went back to his bag. "So, where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in Greece, moved to New York City with my parents when I was 11, and then moved to Toronto Ontario when I was 15. Where are you from?" Ned blinked at Mitch's hyper response and smiled.

"I'm from California."

"Thats awesome. California is so pretty."

"Yeah, the weather is pretty nice, too."

"Oh yeah, its so hot. I'm not used to this kind of heat. I almost died when I got off the plane." he joked.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah, it gets super hot during that time." Mitch laughed. Just then somebody called out Ned's name.

"Hey Moze, Missy, I'm in here!" he called out. A moment later Moze and Missy came in through the door.

"Aren't these rooms absolutely awesome! There is so much room in the closet!" Missy exclaimed, still hyped up.

"Yeah they're pretty awesome. So have you guys met your roommates yet?" Moze scowled and Missy laughed.

"Yeah, I met mine. They're sisters. One is gothic and the other is a blonde bimbo with a douche for a boyfriend."

"Sounds....great." she glared at Ned's statement. "Oh, this is one of my roommates. Moze, Missy, this is Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you two. You can call me Mitch though." he shook Moze's hand first. "Damn, thats a strong handshake." he shook Missy's hand next. "So, you ladies are on the first floor?"

"Yup. Room 106." Missy said a little more calm.

"I'm in room 107." Moze supplied.

"So, is your name really Moze, or is it short for something?"

"Its my nickname. My real name is Jennifer Mosely."

"Oh. Thats cool. So you guys must all be from the same place."

"Yep!" Missy said before the other two could reply.

"You guys are pretty lucky then." the three of them looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. These two are my best friends." Ned said.

"And, hes my best friend and shes my girlfriend, so I'm pretty lucky. I'm glad we all are in the same building." Missy supplied. They all waited to see what Mitch would say but he didn't seem to care at all.

"Thats pretty cool. So, have you guys gotten your books yet?"

"No, we were planning on going pretty soon though. Have you?" Moze answered. Missy was busy unpacking Ned's suitcase to notice anything.

"No not yet. I was just on my way out when I saw Ned's door open and I thought I would stop and say hi."

"Well, if you want to wait, you can join us, if you want?" Ned asked. Mitch's face lit up and he smiled.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind waiting! This is so great! I was so afraid I wouldn't make any friends or get mean roommates, but I guess I got lucky!"

"Your really excitable aren't you?" Moze asked. Mitch scratched his head shyly and grinned.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, I'm done with that! Lets go!" Missy said and grabbed Moze, dragging her out of the room.

"Well, lets go then!" Ned said, following after the two girls. The three of them left the building and headed to the campus book store.

~Meanwhile, in an apartment just three blocks away~

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" a baby's wail echoed throughout the apartment and a tall man came running. He hurriedly picked up the baby.

"Shh, Matty, its okay. It was just a car alarm. Shhhh." Billy 'Loomer' Bachman consoled his 3 month old son. They had been living in LA for a couple weeks already and all of the sounds of the city still frightened the child. The move from rural Washington to the big city of LA was still a shock to the poor kid.

Matty continued to cry until the car alarm stopped and Loomer gave a sigh of relief.

"Man, your going to have to get used to all of the noises. We'll be living here for a while." he set down the baby and walked away to finish unpacking the last of their stuff. Just as he reached his hand into the box a police siren sounded, causing Matty to start crying again. He jumped up and ran back to his son's small playpen, cooing and trying to make him stop. He lifted him out of the pen and bounced him a couple of times, effectively stopping the crying.

"Maybe we should go for a little walk. I still need to buy my books for class and maybe we can scope out the campus." the baby gurgled happily in response and Loomer laughed. "Yeah, this apartment is starting to get to me, too, but its really the only thing I can afford. Walmart doesn't exactly pay that well, but at least I have a job right?" the baby made another gurgling noise and spittled on Loomer's black Led Zepplin T-shirt. "Thanks buddy."

Loomer grabbed his baby carrier (you know those things that look like harnesses and the baby just chills in the front) and back pack that doubled as a diaper bag.

"Guess we're ready to go." the two of them left the apartment building and walked to the campus book store.

~With Ned, Moze, Missy, and Mitch~

"Jeeze! This book is huge!" Missy exclaimed as she examined her Accounting book.

"Yeah and its almost 200 bucks, too." Moze said as she checked the price. "At least it'll cover 101 and 102. Thats a good thing." she reasoned. Missy sighed and placed it in the cart that the two of them were sharing.

"So far I'm paying around 500 bucks. Only one more book to go though and hopefully its cheap."

"Why are you complaining? I'm up to 600 and I still have two more books to go!" Ned exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have signed up for that many credits. Missy and I are both only taking 16 credits. 20 seems like a lot." Moze said while placing another book in their cart.

"Yeah, your probably right, but I'm gonna stick it through." Moze just shrugged and followed Missy to another aisle.

"Well, thats my last book." Mitch said placing a thick book in the cart Ned and he were sharing.

"Whats your total?"

"Like 560." Ned's mouth dropped open.

"What!? You have more books than I do!"

"Yeah, but most of mine were used books, except my chemistry and biology books. Those cost the most."

"Gotcha. Well, I still need two more books so I'll just go get them and meet you up at the counter, okay?"

"Alright." Mitch pushed the cart up to the end of the line for the check out counter and Ned walked to another aisle to find his books when he bumped into somebody. He looked up from his list to see a baby glaring at him. 'Is that baby really glaring at me? Weird.' He paused and looked questioningly at the baby sucking on his binky.

"Ned? Is that you?" he looked up to see a familiar face.

"....Loomer?" Loomer scratched his neck and laughed slightly.

"Didn't think I would see you here." Ned snapped out of his stooper and smiled.

"No doubt. Its been a long time. How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been pretty good. Just busy working and stuff." just then Matty decided to make his presence known and made some squeaking noises while bouncing in his carrier. "Oh, this is Matty, my, uh....son." Ned's eyes widened considerably and his mouth dropped open comically.

"Y-your son?"

"Yeah, its a long story. Maybe we can talk later because this isn't exactly a good place." Ned looked around and seemed to notice their surroundings for the first time.

"Right. Maybe you can come hang out with Moze, Missy, and I. We all live in the same building. We can order some take-out and catch up." Loomer smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good but I have to finish getting all of my books. Would you guys mind waiting? It probably won't be too long."

"Oh, yeah. No problem, it'll be a while before we are all done. Well, I gotta go get a couple books now. I'll meet you at the entrance though, okay?"

"Sure, see you in a bit." Ned and Loomer set off to find their books. After ten minutes of shopping the shoplifter alarm went off and a baby's screaming echoed throughout the bookstore. Everyone looked to Loomer's aisle to see him shushing Matty frantically.

"Is that Loomer?" Moze asked from the checkout counter, pointing at Loomer. Missy followed her finger and Ned answered.

"Yeah. Its a weird coincidence, isn't it?" Missy and Moze nodded and went back to waiting in line.

"Whose Loomer?" Mitch asked once he was done buying his books. Ned moved up in the line and put his books on the counter to be scanned.

"Oh, we went to the same middle school with him. He hasn't changed much though." Ned mused.

"Hes gotten taller, more good looking, and more muscular." Missy pointed out and Moze rolled her eyes.

"He also has a growth growing out of his chest." she stated sarcastically. Missy looked again and rolled her eyes also, causing Moze to snicker.

"That isn't a growth, its a baby! I wonder why he has a baby?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Well, we'll find out later. Hes coming over after we're all done buying books, ya know, to catch up and stuff."

"Oh, to 'catch up', huh? Is that all?" Moze asked slyly and Ned scoffed at her implication.

"That was a loooooong time ago. I don't want to get in his pants. In fact, I don't really find him that attractive." Mitch snorted. "What?"

"Are you kidding? Hes hot as Hell, even with a screaming baby drooling all over him. Your obviously in denial....or just plain stupid."

"Your gay, too?" Missy asked hopefully.

"I prefer 'open to alternative lifestyles'." the three of them raised their eyebrows at him questioningly and he smiled shyly, "Or you can just call me bi."

"Thats what I thought." They finished buying their books and waited at the entrance of the bookstore for Loomer. After a few minutes of waiting, Loomer walked up.

"Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. I would have been done a long time ago, but Matty wouldn't stop crying. He isn't a real people baby and everyone kept babying him. He doesn't like that." he adjusted his bags and then noticed Mitch.

"Oh, this is one of my roommates, Mitch. Mitch, this is Loomer." Ned introduced and they shook hands.

"Loomer? Is that a nickname?"

"Actually, it used to be my last name but now its my nickname, I guess. Thats what everyone calls me, anyway. Its a long story."

"Oh."

"Well, why don't we head back to my dorm and order some take out. We can catch up and stuff." Ned said leading the way to the dormitory.

"This is your dorm? Damn, its bigger than my whole apartment!" Loomer said once they arrived at Ned and Mitch's dorm room.

"Yeah, they're pretty sweet, huh?" Ned gloated playfully. "We even get our own separate bedrooms, too."

"Are you kidding? I have to share the living room/kitchen with Matty! I sleep on a hyda couch (couch that flips out into a bed)!" Loomer exclaimed. "But hey, its better than sleeping on the streets, right?" he joked, causing everyone to laugh awkwardly.

"Well, what is everybody in the mood for?" Missy asked taking out some restaurant brochures.

"I can go for some Mexican." Loomer said.

"I haven't had Asian food in a while." Moze replied.

"Oh, Asian sounds good." Ned agreed.

"I'm in the mood for some Burritos." Mitch said.

"Well, its everyone for themselves, I guess." Missy handed some Asian Menus to Ned and Moze, a few Mexican Menus to Mitch and Loomer, and looked through some Italian Menus herself. After ten minutes everyone had ordered and were lounging on some pillows and blankets comfortably. Missy was holding Matty and bouncing him on her knee trying to make him laugh, it wasn't working.

"Loomer, whats up with the baby?" Moze asked after a while.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that, too." Ned asked. Everyone looked at Loomer and he sighed.

"Well, when a man and a woman-"

"We know that part, stupid! We wanna know _why you_ have one!" Ned cut him off.

"Right. Well, I went to a lot of parties my junior and senior years. I didn't really date a whole lot, instead I would go party and hook up with random people once in a while. Most of the time I didn't even know who they were. I wasn't really into the commitment part and I learned that dating really screwed up my grades. Anyway, not important. It was a party a friend of mine was throwing, basically an 'end of the summer' bash and there were so many people there it was unbelievable. I was having a good time, ya know, drinking a little and playing pool, when this brown haired girl with a reeeeeeally short skirt started flirting and rubbing on me, ya know, the whorish type. I was slightly drunk and so was she, so we got it on, blah blah blah, you don't want the details. Anyway, didn't see her for about three weeks before she shows up on my door step and starts yelling at me for getting her pregnant. I didn't want date her but I said I would stick around and help out, you know, the responsible thing to do. So, around nine months later, she pops out that little guy and I was pretty excited about it, truthfully. She was pissed as all hell that I wouldn't 'be a man' or whatever and date her. About a month and a half later, she leaves and I'm left with a baby to take care of. That was in July."

"Wow." Missy murmured mesmorized.

"Where is the chick now?" Moze asked, totally into the story, too.

"I don't know. Probably in Seattle with her mother getting pampered and pitied. Her mom didn't like me at all because I wouldn't take care of her daughter. She wanted me to marry her, can you believe that?"

"Well, that does happen pretty often when a guy gets a girl pregnant out of wedlock." Ned supplied.

"I was 17 and she was 16, thats too young and I'm not gonna throw away my life just because I got a girl pregnant. I'll help raise the kid and help her with money and stuff, but I'm not gonna marry her. I don't even want to get married, ever."

"Its weird that she left the kid with you. Usually the guy leaves the girl with the baby." Mitch added his two cents into the topic.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? Anyway, every week or so, I get a nasty call from her or/and her mother about how I'm a douche, slime bag, prick, or asshole. It really gets annoying."

"That must suck." Missy said. "Why is he so quiet?" she asked, pointing at Matty.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, why?"

"Here, I'll show you." Loomer got up and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and everything was silent for a moment before a banging noise started. The moment it started, Matty started wailing loudly. Missy tried to calm him down by cooing and bouncing, but it just got louder. Loomer stopped banging on the door and walked in. "Told you. Any loud noises set him off."

"Thats great, but now he won't stop!" Moze exclaimed, trying to help Missy calm him down.

"Here." Loomer picked him up and started bouncing him slightly and cooing at him. After a couple moments, the crying stopped and he started to gurgle happily. "See?"

"Your like...super daddy!" Missy exclaimed in awe.

"No, he just doesn't like new people. Thats why I don't like taking him shopping, people are always up in his face and babying him. Your lucky he didn't start crying when you were holding him."

"Huh, I think he takes after you Loomer." Ned joked. Loomer rolled his eyes and continued to bounce Matty.

"Watch this." he told the girls and then he pushed Ned over onto his back with his foot.

"Oof!" Ned glared up at Loomer but smiled when Matty started gurgling happily and clapping his hands.

"Yep, definitely takes after Loomer." Moze said causing Missy to snicker.

"Yeah, he even has Loomer's blue eyes and blonde hair! We're gonna have another Loomer on our hands!" Missy said. Loomer rolled his eyes and helped Ned back up with is free hand.

"Well, he is my son."

Well, thats all for now guys! Hope you like it and reviews are good! Now here is where I would like some reader participation!

Do you guys want the ocs to have more involvement in the story? And if so, what would you like their roles to be?

Please review and let me know what you guys want! Peace guys!


	2. AN

Hey guys,

This is just an author's note, so sorry. Anyway, down to business, Snowluvr410 is not able to update at this time. She is currently in the hospital and in really bad shape. So depending on how things go, you may or may not be reading anymore of her stories. If things go bad then it is your guy's choice if you want to take up the stories or not, if not then they will be passed onto me or another one of her 'people'. Thats all she really wanted me to say and just hope things go okay! And if you really don't care about the contents of this note then don't reveiw. Bye peoples.


End file.
